Blame
by EmiliaElliot18
Summary: "In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous..." Twilight goes SVU. It's a normal day on the job when Swan and Cullen encounter a case that Swan has seen before. Will she finally see justice done, or will the culprit get away again? Rated M for obvious SVU reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello favorites!**

**So I've always been pretty obsessed with Law and Order: SVU, but I've literally been watching all the time lately. So I figure why not do a cross over. I love writing Twilight fanfiction, so I figured this could be interesting to write.**

**This won't be super long, and all the chapters will be decently short. **

**WARNING: If you are not comfortable with reading about rape, please proceed with caution. This story gets dark fast, and while I probably won't write an actual rape scene, a few characters will be speaking about their own experiences with it in great detail. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight. Sadly, I do not. The plot line is mine, as are any original characters. **

**Here we go!**

**DONG DONG. **

* * *

_December 10__th__- 12:45pm_

"So what do we have here?" I ask as I walk into the fancy upper-Manhattan apartment. I take a moment to check the locks on the door and see if there are any alarm systems.

None.

"The usual," my partner, Edward Cullen responds as he walks out from what I assume to be the bedroom. "The woman was found beaten and raped, tied up to her bed. Boyfriend found her and called the police."

I nod as I walk into the bedroom and see the handcuffs still hanging from headboard.

"Did you call for DNA tests?" I ask as I examine the room. The balcony doors had no lock. That was the break-in point.

"Swan, I've been doing this for as long as you have," Edward says jokingly. "I put a rush on them. This is going to be a closed case by Tuesday."

I push away from the window. "I know, I know. How old was she?" I ask.

He walks out of the bedroom and I follow after. "Twenty. She got a good look at him. She said he was around 30, 170 pounds. Brown eyes, black hair, Caucasian, scruffy. 5'10."

I nodded. "Okay. Just put a rush on those tests so we can get the pig behind bars as soon as possible."

Just as we exited the apartment, my phone went off.

"Swan," I answer.

"We've got a case just a couple blocks away," Chief McCarthy says. He gives me the address and I quickly hang up and tell Cullen.

"Let's go," he says as he leads me down stairs to his Volvo that is parked right outside the apartment building. The drive over to the new place was quick and, when on the job, Cullen and I keep our conversations completely professional.

Not that we have much of a relationship outside of the station.

_December 10__th__- 12:55pm_

The place is easy to find, seeing as three cop cars are surrounding the building. The minute the car is parked, Cullen and I run into the building, our hands subconsciously going to our guns in case the rapist is still waiting.

He walks inside in front of me, his arm coming out to push me behind his body and I roll my eyes and push past him. The last thing I need is protecting.

I walk inside the threshold and freeze.

The victim is just being released from her constraints. She has been chained to the wall of her apartment, wrists and ankles both shackled to large nails in the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Cullen yells as he walks over to the contraption.

A rush of familiarity and sickness runs over me, but I push it back and walk over to the woman with Cullen.

"We don't know," Jasper says, a cop that we work with frequently. "We got a call from her neighbor about ten minutes ago saying she came over to ask the victim, Alice, to watch her kids for 20 minutes while she went to the store. She knocked on the door, but no one answered, so she tried the door knob. It was unlocked. She walked in and found this."

I feel the bile rise in my throat as I stare at the innocent woman's face. She was probably a very pretty girl, but her face was too distorted by bruises to tell. The skirt she had been wearing was ripped up the side for easy access.

"Has she said anything?" I ask as I examine the chains on the wall.

He shakes his head. "No. She was barely awake enough when we found her to demand we do a rape kit. Then she passed out. Hopefully once we get to the hospital and get some meds in her, she'll come around."

Cullen nods. "Okay get her to the hospital and do the test while we take care of the scene," Cullen commands calmly as I start to make my way to the bedroom.

The room was in perfect condition. There were no signs of struggle anywhere; everything seemed to be in its proper place.

The only thing out of place was the window, which was wide open.

It was the middle of December in New York City. Open windows were very uncommon.

I walk over to the window and glance outside, noticing the easy access anyone would have if they were trying to break in. I step out of the window and onto the fire escape and glance around before grabbing the window and shutting it soundly.

Cullen walks into the bedroom at that point and cocks an eyebrow at me. I wave him over.

"Lock the window," I say. He nods and does as I say.

I open the window easily.

"Point of entry," I mumble to myself.

Everything was all too familiar.

We've seen this before.

I've seen this before.

"What have you found?" I ask Cullen as we walk back into the living room, the scene of the crime.

"It's weird," he says as he looks at the chains on the wall. "There are no signs of struggle anywhere. And he must have drugged her to have the time to chain her up without her making a break for it. It's too intricate."

"Unless he set it up while she wasn't here," I say as I examine the blood stains on the wall.

Cullen looks at me with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I sigh as I yank on one of the chains and feel how disgustingly sturdy it is. "Think about it. There's no way he could have set this up without waking her up if she was sleeping or something."

I walk away from the contraption with disgust and go stand next to Cullen.

"I guess that makes sense. That would mean that this was premeditated. He must have planned it and learned her schedule. Known when he could get in undetected and set up everything," he speculates out loud.

"We'll just have to wait till Alice comes to. She'll be able to fill in the blanks," I say. "Cullen, can you drive me over to the hospital? I'll stay there and wait for Alice to wake up. You can go back to the station and fill everyone else in."

Cullen nods. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to the station? It'll be a while till she wakes up."

I look at him seriously. "Yes. I want to be there when she wakes up. See if you can dig up the names of any family or friends I can call while I'm waiting."

He sighs but agrees and takes me to the hospital.

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming up very shortly :) Please read and review! I love to know what you all think. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Emilia Elliot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello!**

**So here is chapter 2! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The next chapter is when a lot of the visual stuff will come in, so please be prepared. I don't want to offend anyone.**

**Let's get to it, shall we?**

**DONG DONG! **

* * *

Alice was still deeply under. The rape kit was taken care of and she had been cleaned up, proving my earlier thoughts about her: she was a beautiful girl.

And she looked so much younger than she actually was. She was 22. She looked 15.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I answer, never taking my eyes off Alice's face.

"Swan," I answer.

"Hey, I've got a few numbers for you. We couldn't find her parents, but we found her sister, Jackie Turner. She and her husband, Terrence, live on the other side of Manhattan. So give her a shot and let us know," Cullen says before reading off the number.

I mumble a quick thanks before I hang up and dial the number.

After several rings, a female voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Jackie Turner?" I ask.

"Yes, who is speaking?" She questions.

"My name is Detective Bella Swan. I'm calling about your sister, Alice," I say.

"I'm going to meet her in about 20 minutes for lunch. Why, what happened? Is she okay?" Her voice begins rising in pitch.

"Mrs. Turner, your sister is in the hospital. I'd prefer to explain things in person, if that would be possible," I say gently.

"I'll be there as soon as possible! What hospital?" Jackie says. Her voice is still rising in hysteria.

"Mrs. Turner, you need to calm down. Is your husband home?" I say calmly, keeping my voice as level as possible.

"Yes."

"Have him drive you," I say before I tell her the name of the hospital. She says that she'll be there shortly before she hangs up.

I shove the phone in my pocket and look at Alice, whose bruised face had barely moved since arriving.

"Alice, please. The sooner you come around, the sooner we can get this creep behind bars," I whisper to the sleeping girl next to me. I grab her small hand in mine and squeeze it gently. "I'll get you through this, and I'll throw that bastard in jail if it's the last thing I do."

A few minutes later, a woman around 30 runs into Alice's room with a man following close behind her. The woman has the same short hair as Alice does, but hers is dirty blonde. Her bright blue eyes are leaking tears and her appearance is haphazard at best.

She's a mess, and I can't blame her.

The man behind her is tall with dark black hair and brown eyes that look upon Alice with concern. He looks more put together than his wife, and he nods at me in greeting as he follows his wife in.

Jackie stands on the other side of Alice and grabs her other hand. "My poor baby sister," she sobs. "What happened to her?"

Her eyes look at me with such worry and pain that I have to restrain the tears I can feel pushing their way to the surface. I pick up my chair and pull it around to her side of the bed and gently push her down.

"Your sister was found in her apartment earlier this morning beaten and raped." I'd learned in the past that it's better to just say it instead of beat around the bush. "The rapist chained her to the wall and left her there until her neighbor found her."

Jackie starts to sob even harder and Terrence puts his arm gently around her shoulders.

"Do you have any leads, Ms. Swan?" Terrence asks.

"Please, just Bella is fine," I say. "And I've seen a case like this before I came to this particular section of SVU. The similarities are too bizarre to not be the same person. Once she wakes up, I'll ask her a few questions as soon as she's ready, so it's still fresh in her head. If she got a good look at him and if we can get DNA from the semen that was found on her, then we can catch our perp," I say.

Jackie nods. "When will she wake up?" She asks as she strokes a strand of hair out Alice's face.

I sigh. "It depends on how much medication they gave her and if she had any trauma or injuries in her brain."

"Okay," she whispers. "Thank you, Bella."

I nod. "I'll give you some time alone," I say as I begin to back out of the room. "If she wakes up while I'm gone, please call me. I can be back here in minutes." I promise.

Terrence shakes my hand. "We'll call you if anything changes."

I smile and walk out of the room.

_December 10__th__- 4:15pm_

"Swan!" Chief McCarthy booms as he walks out from his office. "What's the verdict with Alice Braden?" he asks as he comes over to pat me on my back. I flinch at his heavy hand and he laughs.

"She's with her sister," I say as Cullen approaches. He's loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves since I last saw him. I see the new secretary check him out.

I roll my eyes. "Have you found anything else yet, Cullen?" I ask.

He nods. "A neighbor saw someone climbing up the fire-escape but saw him climb down a few minutes later so she didn't think she'd need to call the cops. Said he was tall with long blonde hair in a ponytail."

I bite my lip and hold back the attack I feel coming on. This is all too familiar. So much was the same.

"When Alice wakes up, I'll ask her what I need to so we can nail this guy," I say seriously.

Cullen gives me a funny look and I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head and walks back to his desk.

"What was that about?" Emmett asks me.

I shrug. "Who knows? Keep me posted," I say.

He nods the affirmative and I smile in thanks before I walk out of the room.

* * *

**Just wait till the next chapter! Things are going to get real!**

**Lots of love,**

**Emilia Elliot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Ahhh.**

**So now we learn a little bit more about our dear Bella. And I know some of you are probably wondering: is there going to be a Bella/Edward romance? **

**Truth is, I don't know yet. I haven't decided if I want to keep it sort of like the Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler relationship where there's enough chemistry and sexual tension to last a life time, or if I want to have them start something. Either way, I'll decide soon.**

**But please keep reading! I love you all for it :) **

**Here we go.**

**DONG DONG!**

* * *

_December 11__th__- 12:05am_

It's been a long fucking day.

As I sit in the small lounge near the café in the hospital and sip my cup of coffee slowly. My laptop sits on my lap as I search through all the pictures Emmett has sent me of possible matchups from convicts that had been released in the past or suspected of something.

None of them are quite right.

Sure, they all have the same look about them-scruffy with long hair and hate in their eyes.

But hate was not the only thing in this particular rapist's eyes. There was another look in his eyes, something I couldn't quite put a name to, even to this day.

I curl deeper into my hoodie and immediately know that going home and changing into my way-too-big sweatpants was the best idea I'd ever had.

"Swan?"

I look up at the doorway to see a confused Cullen staring at me.

"Cullen. What are you doing here?" I ask as I set my coffee cup down on the table next to me.

He walks into the dark room and flips on a light, causing me to squint.

"I'm going to see my dad. He had to work the late shift so I brought him a snack," he says as he holds up the brown paper bag he holds in his hands. "Have you been home at all?" he asks as he sits down in the chair next to me.

I yawn. "Not since I changed my clothing. I need to be here when she wakes up and the doctor told me it could be anytime now."

He shakes his head. "I don't get it. Why are you so obsessed with this case?"

I glare at him. "She was chained to a wall and raped, Cullen. I just want to bring the disgusting pig to justice. I won't rest until I do," I say seriously.

He waves his hand in the hair, dismissing what I said. "No. I get that. I just…there's something different about his. We've been working together for almost a year and a half. I know you well enough to know there is something else behind this," he says while looking at me with an intensity that causes me to turn away.

I sigh. "Everything about this case is just…too familiar, okay?" I mumble while I look at my computer. I click out of the photos and shut my laptop before I set it on the table next to my coffee.

He raises an eyebrow and sets down the brown paper bag next to his feet on the floor. "What do you mean?" He asks.

I sigh and tuck my feet under me and set my glasses on top of my computer. "Imagine a girl younger than Alice," I begin while I push my hair out of my eyes. "A young girl from a small town who moves to New York City the day she graduates from high school to start a new life. She gets an apartment and a job as a waitress. It's not much, but she loves everything about it.

"But imagine a man watching her in the shadows." I can hear the hatred begin to slip into my voice. I look directly at Cullen as I talk. "Think about him stalking her for months in advance, always in the background, blending in and staying unnoticed. The girl never notices him, mainly because she never had a reason to suspect anything. This kind of stuff didn't happen at home."

Cullen begins to ask something, but I hold my hand up. "It's been around five months since she's moved to the city. He's been watching her, learning her habits and schedule for three of those five. So one night after a particularly long shift, he's waiting for her inside her apartment. She doesn't have time to scream because a sock is shoved into her mouth as soon as she walks in the door. A gun presses into her back.

"Then imagine her complete terror when she sees chains hanging from her wall. And imagine her being chained to that wall, beaten, raped, and then left to die," I finish. "Imagine that and then tell me why I shouldn't be obsessed with this case."

Cullen is quiet for a long moment. "Jasper didn't get a chance to tell you about the sock," he says slowly.

"He didn't need to. I've seen this before," I say bitterly.

He nods as if he understands. "Got it. This happened in the bureau you were at before you came here. And I know some cases stick with you-"

"No, Cullen," I yell. I calm myself. "This didn't happen at my old bureau. This happened to me."

* * *

**So there's that. **

**I'm sure some of you saw that coming, but if you didn't...well, that happened. **

**In the next chapter or so, Bella is going to get to talk to Alice, and tell more about what happened to her, so that should be interesting. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you all for it :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Emilia Elliot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!**

**So this chapter is pretty short, but after this things are going to get more action packed, I promise. However, updates are going to be a little slower, seeing as this is all I have written so far haha. But things are going to be interesting.**

**Anywho, here we go. Enjoy!**

**DONG DONG!**

* * *

_He nods as if he understands. "Got it. This happened in the bureau you were at before you came here. And I know some cases stick with you-"_

"_No, Cullen," I yell. I calm myself. "This didn't happen at my old bureau. This happened to me."_

Edward's eyes go wide as he stares at me. At first, his eyes are non-believing, but then slowly everything seems to sink in.

"You were raped," It's not a question. It's a statement.

"Yes." I reply. "When I was 18. The contraption he set up for Alice was the same one I saw in my living room 7 years ago."

"Swan…I don't know what to say. Who else knows this?" He asks as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Just Emmett. I didn't want anyone else to know," I say firmly. "I don't want to be known as the weak link."

My phone goes off just then and I jump slightly and grab it.

"Swan," I answer.

"Hi, Bella? It's Terrence."

I perk up immediately. "What's up?"

"She's awake."

_December 11__th__- 1:00am_

Alice is terrified. She doesn't have any disorientation by the time I enter the room. She knows exactly what happened and wants nothing more than to talk about it.

"Hello, Ms. Braden?" I say as I carefully enter the room.

She nods at me. "Are you Bella?" She asks. Her voice sounds very similar to her sister's.

I nod. "I am. I was wondering if when you are feeling up to it, if you could answer a few questions for me?" I ask tentatively. With some victims, asking to help them is a worse alternative to getting raped again.

"Of course," she says firmly. "I want this sicko locked up as soon as possible."

I nod and pull out my notepad. "Then let's get to it."

I ask her to tell me exactly what happened and am not surprised to find that it's exactly as I suspected. He was there when she got home. He shoved a sock in her mouth. The chains were already set up. He puts a gun to her back and threatens to kill her if she tries to run.

All the same.

"What can you tell me about the rapist?" I ask. This was it.

She shivers and tears fill her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "He let my eyes stay open during…everything. I think he thought I was dead when he left or else he would have killed me. But his hair was long and blonde. He was scruffy. I could feel his beard pressing against my cheek the entire time. And his eyes…they were terrifying," she whispers that last part.

"Can you explain?" I ask almost desperately.

She nods. "There were grey. Dark. And they were filled with hate and…something else," she trails off as though she can't find the right word.

I know the feeling.

"I know!" She finally says. "Resentment. It was like he was blaming me for what he was doing," she whimpers. "He was blaming me! The stupid bastard was blaming me!" I watch as Alice breaks down into sobs and, after a long moment, I excuse myself, promising the Turner's I'd be back in the morning to finish up.

As soon as I'm in the hallway, I run.

I run down the hall and into the stairwell before I race down the stairs. I need air. I need to be away from here, away from the one girl who knows exactly what I've been trying to say for years but could never figure out.

He blamed me too. He blamed me for everything that he did.

* * *

**So there's that. **

**Next chapter, Bella's going to talk to Edward about what happened to her 7 years ago. Not sure how graphic it's going to be though.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :) **

**Lots of love,**

**Emilia Elliot :) **


End file.
